Surprise
by Alltangledup95
Summary: It started out as a surprise but now it more than what he bargained for a story about the twists and turns of Rapunzel's pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

"Surprise"

By Alltangledup95

Throughout the whole 4 years Eugene has known Rapunzel (2 years of marriage), Rapunzel has never ceased to surprise him. She surprised him when she was in that tower with her trusty frying pan, or when she showed him she had magic hair that glows when she sang. Eugene thought that her biggest surprise was when she told him she was the lost princess of Corona.

Oh how wrong our poor Eugene was.

The biggest surprise came just after the couple's two year wedding anniversary. Eugene had noticed Rapunzel had been acting extremely out of the ordinary lately. She'd been very moody lately one minute she'd be happy, the next depressed, then back to happy again. It was beginning to baffle Eugene. She had even cried the other day because her maid had picked out the wrong color dress.

On top of that she had been excusing herself suddenly bursting from a room quickly. And she would ask for very odd meal combinations that made Eugene want to hurl. It was worse watching her eat also began making frequent visits to the bathroom. It seemed like every five seconds she had to pee.

Every time Eugene would try to question her as to her behavior she would capture his lips in a heated kiss. Making Eugene forget why he had been there in the first place. It was really starting to bother him.

His urge to know what was going on began to grow to the extreme. It only got worse when he found Rapunzel talking to the royal doctor in hushed tones, all conversation ceasing with his passing by. He even caught the occurrence once more except this time it was the queen.

xOxOxOxOx

"Okay Pascal today is the day I finally tell Eugene," Rapunzel says to her loyal pet chameleon Pascal. Rapunzel had big news she was dying to tell her husband. She just didn't know how she was going to tell him, or better yet how he was going to take the news.

Rapunzel knew Eugene had noticed and become suspicious of her odd behavior. Heck every time he confronted her about it she would distract him usually with a kiss, which always did the trick. However, he was her husband and had a right to know.

At the present time Eugene was finishing brushing his teeth in the washroom. Rapunzel musters up all her courage and calls, "Eugene dear can you come here a moment?"

"Sure be out in a second," Eugene calls back. Rapunzel releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She paces once more around the room gathering her thoughts until her husband opens the door.

"Hey," Eugene begins then he sees the worried look on her face, "are you okay?" Eugene at this point becomes genuinely concerned.

"Who me? I'm perfectly fine dear."Rapunzel says with the best smile she can muster.

Eugene however is not convinced and gives her his skeptical look with one eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Uh Eugene there is something I have to tell you." Rapunzel says nervously playing absently with one of her short brown locks.

"Sure honey, you know you can tell me anything," Eugene replies with a warm smile that lessens Rapunzel's nerves a little.

"I know. Um you might want to sit down for this one."

"Rapunzel don't worry about me I can take whatever you have to tell me.' Eugene is confident in this however Rapunzel isn't as confident.

"No Eugene I think u should sit," he really didn't need him fainting and having to pick him up. He is about to object but Rapunzel throws at him her best "princess commands you to look" and he takes a seat.

"Honey are you sure you're okay," he asks again seeing the distressed look on her face.

"I'm just going to come out and say it," Rapunzel takes a deep breath then continues, "Eugene…. I'm pregnant."

For a couple of moments Eugene is frozen and isn't moving this makes Rapunzel extremely anxious.

"Eugene," that one simple word breaks Eugene from his thoughts and he takes one look at Rapunzel and gives her a big goofy smile. He then leaps from his chair and picks up Rapunzel bridal style and spins her around.

"Oh Rapunzel this is wonderful! Your wonderful! You have made me the happiest man alive!"

"Eugene! Stop Spinning your making me nauseous and dizzy!" Rapunzel exclaims holding her head.

"Oh I'm sorry Rapunzel!" Eugene says as he stops and places her back on her feet. He then gives Rapunzel a long passionate kiss.

This was truly the biggest surprise of Eugene Fitzherbert's life.

AN- Hate it, like it, love it? Thoughts are most welcomed! I had a blast writing this and I hope u had a blast reading it! This is my first story so feedback and reviews are very much appreciated! Also let me know if I should make this longer or leave it as a oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First off I would like to say sorry for the late update I was going to post this on Wwdnesday but it would not upload to fanfiction oh well. Better late than never right? Second I would like to give a special thanks to Princess Shahrazad for being my first reviewer yay! Also thank you everyone who put this on favorite or alert! Much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize alas they belong to Disney... I do wish I had Eugene tho maybe my own trusty frying pan can solve that...

"Surprise"

Chapter 2

By: Alltangledup95

It had been 5 months since Rapunzel had revealed to Eugene her pregnancy. The young couple was ecstatic for and couldn't wait for their bundle of joy to arrive.

Of course everyone had one question in mind: would the baby be a boy, a strong and handsome prince or a girl, a sweet and beautiful princess?

Rapunzel and Eugene continued to have the same argument over and over again for the past 5 months.

"Really Eugene, everyone knows it is obviously going to be a girl," Rapunzel says to her husband with a smirk.

"Is that so? Everyone tells me it's definetly a boy, "Eugene replies with a smirk of his own.

"Oh really? And just who does this 'everyone' of yours include?" Rapunzel retorts with her eyebrows raised.

"Well let me see Maximus, the royal guard, your father...who does your everyone include?"

"My mother, the maids, the cooks, Pascal, all the women in the village, and even the little girls who braided my hair," Rapunzel boasted smugly.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see when the baby gets here," Eugene says and then an idea ocurrs to him. "How's about we make this interesting," Eugene can't help but to smile slyly at her.

"Interesting huh? What do you have in mind?" Rspunzel eyes Eugene skeptically.

"Oh nothing really just a little wager."

Rapunzel raises her eyebrows. "Wager?"

Eugene nods then contunues, "Well if it's a girl you get to name her. If it's a boy, which it obviously is, I get to name him. Deal?"

Eugene raises his hand waiting for a response. Rapunzel scrunches her nose thinking for a moment then she raises her own hand as they shake she says, "Deal."

xOxOxOxOxOx

While Rapunzel and Eugene were having their usual argument about the sex of the baby the king and queen was having one of their own...

"Cat how can you be so sure it's a girl? I think its most definetly a boy," the king says to his wife.

"Have you seen the way she carries? She is definetly having a girl. We even performed the ring test," the queen says confidently.

"The ring test," the king asks confused.

"Come on Tommy surely you've heard if the ring test," the queen pauses only to see her husband shake his head no. "Well you take a piece of string and tie it to the wife's wedding band and hold it over the pregnant woman's stomach. If it swings in a circle, it's a girl. If it goes in a straight line it's a boy. It went in a circle for Rapunzel."

"Oh that," the king now vaguely recalls his mother doing it when she was pregnant with his brother. It had been right. And bow that he thinks if it he remembers it being right for Catherine when she did it. But you can't just go by a silly ring test. Can you? "That's an old wives tale," the king answers defiantly.

"But you forget it was right for you mother and for me." The queen had found out about the test from her mother-in-law.

"Yes, but it could just be a coincidence," the king replies pouting.

"Well I suppose we will just have to wait and see," the queen replies with a smirk.

"I suppose we will."

AN: okay guys hope you enjoyed reading! Reviews are most welcomed! I really enjoy knowing your thoughts! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Two chapters in one day! Hope I made someone's day . Anyway not much from me (unlike last chapter). Hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own tangled or its characters they belong to Disney. I might just march down there with my frying pan just kidding.

"Surprise"

Chapter3

By: Alltangledup95

Rapunzel is now 6 months pregnant and is anxious to start getting the room ready for the baby.

"Eugene! Look at this we should definitely get this for the baby's room!" Rapunzel excitedly shows Eugene a big stuffed teddy bear in the village baby store they are currently in.

"Whatever you want darling," Eugene replies with a fake smile. Don't get me wrong Eugene was excited for this and that Rapunzel wanted him there, but after two hours in a baby store surrounded by teddy bears and a million different types of diapers, bottles, changing tables, cribs, bassinets, clothes, shoes, and so on can drive a person crazy! And then having to decide from the millions of different choices was making his head spin!

Rapunzel is carrying with her a long list of all the things she needs for the baby. As they pick something out she crosses it off the list. Rapunzel's feet are beginning to hurt but she needs to finish all the shopping so she can start on the baby's room. Rapunzel loves looking at all of the different selections that the shop has to offer and marvels at the shape, design, and color of each. She keeps wanting to go for the pinks and goes for the neutral colors instead. She hates how she has to mostly pick out white things they all look so plain! She thinks to herself, 'After the baby is born I'll pain and dye everything pink and purple… ahem I mean to whatever color suits the sex of the baby.'

Rapunzel is beginning to get tired and tries to hide it, but Eugene sees right through her façade. "Rapunzel dear, I think you should sit and take a break for a couple of minutes don't you," Eugene asks his wife nervously.

"Don't worry Eugene I'm fine," Rapunzel retorts stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest and then continues on her way waddling through the store.

Eugene tries one more time, "Rapunzel please it's not good for you in your condition. Dr. Mercola said that you shouldn't exert yourself. It's not good for the baby and you. "

Rapunzel looks into her husband's eyes and gives in. "Okay Eugene, but just for 5 minutes," Rapunzel replies plopping down into a near-by rocking chair. Oh how good it feels for her to be off her aching feet and swollen ankles.

Eugene can see her discomfort and wordlessly slips off her shoes and rubs her feet. Rapunzel relaxes into his touch and closes her eyes giving a hum of pleasure. Eugene gives a smile feeling relieved that she feels better.

Rapunzel stays true to her word and only sits for 5 minutes. Now she's up again checking things off on her list. "Okay Eugene 10 more things that we need and then we can go home" Rapunzel calls to her husband continuing to waddle through the store.

"Finally," Eugene says than sighs trailing behind his wife.

Twenty minutes and one bathroom break later; Rapunzel is finally finished with all her shopping. Rapunzel watches as the guards load up the large cart with all of her purchases. As she watches she can feel the baby kick her, hard. She puts her hand over her belly and stands there contently.

"What are you doing Blondie?" Eugene asks with a warm smile. He knows very well what she's doing but he wants in on the action.

She looks up at him with a bright smile gracing her features that speaks more than words ever could. She wordlessly takes his hand and places it on the spot the baby is moving. The two of them stand there perfectly content never wanting this perfect moment to end.

xOxOxOxO

AN: Like it hate it? Reviews are welcomed and much appreciated! Thank you to KaylaBelle for her wonderful review on chapter 2 I really appreciated it! And thank you to Princess Shahrazad for her review on chapter 1!And to all the lovely people who favorite and put me on alert! Until next time! I might not be able to update for a while because I am working tomorrow, then Easter I might b able to get one in then we'll see. if I get at least 2 reviews for this chapter it will definitely affect my decision! Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: first off i would like to say I am soooooo sorry I feel absolutely terrible i didn't update sooner! I went away and had no wifi! Ugh but this chapter is super long to make up for it! The longest one yet at over 1,000 words! Not including the author's note. I am happy to say I got 3 reviews on the last chapter! Well first off I'd like to give a huge thanks to Princess Shahrazad for her wonderful reviews! I am going to use her idea as my next chapter. I am in love with her stories Darker Ever After and Darker Ever After: Always Constant I highly recommend it! Also a big thanks to Madmad237 for your review! I am happy I made your day and I hope to do it again! Also thank you to my reviewers on previous chapters people who put me on favorite and alert thank you sooo much you are very appreciated! Okay enough from me now on with the story! See you at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ideas the rest belongs to Disney. Maybe one day I will maybe...

"Surprise"

Chapter4

By: Alltangledup95

Rapunzel watched as the guards unloaded all of the baby's things. It felt like a never ending line of bottles, diapers, a crib, a bassinet, clothes, shoes, socks, pacifiers, etc. Just watching them bring it all in made her tired. Once everything was placed in the room Rapunzel thanked the guards for their hard work and dismissed them, leaving her and Eugene alone to sort out the mess.

"I guess we better get started huh?" Rapunzel asks turning to her husband.

"I guess your right." Eugene says with a sigh. To be honest he just wants to sweep Rapunzel up into his arms and bring her to bed and take a long nap. He wishes she would have let the royal designer handle it, but Rapunzel would hear nothing of the sort. She wanted to do everything herself. She even spent an entire week painting the baby's room with beautiful murals.

"Eugene I think we should start with the furniture and then put everything else in it's place," Rapunzel says scrunching her nose in thought.

"Okay honey whatever you think," Eugene replies beginning to assemble the crib. Rapunzel watches Eugene and begins to think about where she wants to put it. She first thinks perhaps by the door for easy access, then decides against it. Maybe by the window? No the baby could get a draft. After a few minutes of contemplation by Rapunzel and vigorous crib putting together by Eugene, it's time to place the crib.

"Alright Eugene I've found the perfect spot," Rapunzel say triumphantly," at first I thought by the door then I decided against it. Then I thought maybe by the window but then the baby might get a draft. Then it occurred to me why not put it on the wall between the two!"

"Good thinking honey," Eugene says as he manages to move the crib to the spot she is pointing at.

"Hmm a little to the left dear," Rapunzel instructs Eugene. It's hard to move the crib because it's heavy but he does it anyway to please his wife. "No maybe more to the right."

Several moves and grunts from Eugene later Rapunzel deems it "perfect". Eugene takes a step back and looks at his work when he sees it his shoulders slump and he says to Rapunzel, "Um Rapunzel, isn't that where I started?"

"Oh your right it is," Rapunzel gives a laugh. Eugene gives a grunt in return.

Next Rapunzel makes Eugene move the bassinet into their bedroom because that's where the baby will sleep for a while. Eugene is already exhausted and there is so much still to do.

"Okay the changing table should go over there, the dresser there, nightstand here..," Rapunzel tells Eugene as he puts together more furniture while Rapunzel organizes everything else and tells him where everything should go.

After Eugene finishes placing all the furniture and Rapunzel has finished sorting everything else, a maid comes on to inform them it's time for dinner. Both of them are starving (especially Rapunzel).

xOxOxOxOxOxOx

Before Rapunzel and Eugene make their way to the dining room, they stop at the kitchens to tell the chefs Rapunzel's crazy meal combination she was craving.

After that was done they made their way to the royal dining room, where the king and queen sat in their usual seats. Rapunzel and Eugene greet the other royal couple and take their seats.

"You two look exhausted," the queen says to her daughter and son-in-law.

"We are we went to town and got everything we needed for the baby from the list we made and then we started putting together the nursery," Rapunzel tells her parents enthusiastically.

"Oh how wonderful can I come and help you with the preparations?" the queen asks with the same spunk her daughter has.

"Ofcourse mom! That would be amazing!" Rapunzel says to her mother.

The rest of the dinner is spent talking over preparations of the baby's room by Rapunzel and the queen and Eugene and the king talked about some issues in the kingdom.

Suddenly Rapunzel gives a sharp gasp and everyone turns sharply toward her in concern. "Rapunzel are you okay," Eugene asks her worry etched on his face.

"Yes I'm fine sorry to worry everyone. The baby kicked really hard," Rapunzel replies apologetically.

"Oh okay thank goodness that's all," the queen says as everyone relaxes.

After everyone is finished the royal family makes their way out of the dining hall. Before the king goes the queen stops him and asks"Oh Tommy, what are you doing now dear?"

"Oh um well I was going to uh " the king rambles trying to think of something he has to do so he doesn't have to help with the baby's room.

"Just as I suspected. Come on Tommy you can help Eugene moves the heavy things," the queen says smugly with a casual smirk.

"Yes dear" the king replies hunching his shoulders. As they walk down the hall Eugene exchanges with the king a knowing look as they trudge dutifully behind their wives.

xOxOxOxOxOx

The queen approves of all the placements of the furniture of the room only making slight adjustments here and there. Eugene liked to have the king there for some male companionship. Eugene looks over at Rapunzel and notices she is looking kind of pale. Eugene figures that she is over working herself like she did at the baby shop. The queen doesn't notice this with all the excitement.

"Um Rapunzel, honey," Rapunzel turns her head to look at him.

"Yes?" Rapunzel asks skeptically. She knows Eugene can see how tired she is, but just like the store she wants to get it done. She wants to be prepared. She is nervous that the baby will come too soon and she won't be ready. She may not emotionally ready but she wants to at least be physically ready.

"I think you should take a break. You look really tired again "at this statement the queen turns to look at her daughter and notices the exhaustion written on her face. She mentally kicks herself for not seeing it.

Rapunzel opens her mouth in what everyone knows will be a rebuttal, but the queen cuts her off before she can say anything. "Perhaps Eugene is right dear it's late anyway why don't we finish tomorrow."

Rapunzel knows it's pointless to argue so she gives in, "Okay," Rapunzel says with a defeated sigh. The king and queen say their goodnights and walk off to their rooms. Rapunzel and Eugene do the same.

When they reach their room Rapunzel gives Eugene a dirty look and says," Ugh Eugene why wouldn't you just let me finish! We were almost done!" Rapunzel is yelling by the end. Eugene knows that this is her hormones talking so he just listens to her rant quietly.

When Rapunzel is finished she frowns and says, "I'm sorry Eugene. I just want everything to be ready just in case. I want to be prepared."

"I know honey but you have to relax I love you and I want you to take care of you and the baby. So next time you feel tired or stressed please just sit down for a minute and let me know."

"Okay," Rapunzel replies. Eugene gives her a warm smile then a soft kiss. The two then go to bed and have pleasant dreams of things to come.

AN: Okay guys you know the deal. Reviews are much wanted and appreciated (but not required)

Let me know what you think! I am open to any ideas you might have. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well I was extremely happy when I checked my email and saw all of my wonderful reviews and alerts from chapter 4! I was in the library and I had a huge smile on my face. Well anyway this idea was inspired by Princess Shahrazad. We'll see some of how Rapunzel drives Eugene crazy. So before I start I just want to give a big thanks to my reviewers, people who put me on alert and favorite! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for your support!

Disclaimer: I (tragically) do not own Tangled :( I do however own a Rapunzel doll, Flynn doll, a poster, and the movie.

Surprise

Chapter 5

By Alltangledup95

Rapunzel is 4 months pregnant and is starting to show more. She's been having morning sickness, frequent bathroom breaks, mood swings, and cravings.

Rapunzel has been craving the weirdest things like pickles and ice cream, but today she is craving radishes. Rapunzel only had radishes once when they were visiting the neighboring kingdom of Caseopia. Rapunzel loved them and had eaten a whole large bowl on her own when she'd went to visit. She'd even taken some home with her she liked them so much.

The Kingdom of Caseopia was a rather small kingdom. Since the kingdom was so small it was hard for them to trade with Corona because it was a long journey there and the population was small so they weren't able to produce many crops. So, they only (since Rapunzel's visit) brought their goods to Corona twice a year. There were not scheduled to come for another six months.

Rapunzel however was craving them.

She wanted them so badly. It had been 3 days and she still wanted them badly. That's all she could think of radishes, radishes, radishes.

She felt bad but she was really beginning to drive Eugene crazy. She would tell him how much she wanted them and what kind of meals she could make with them. Rapunzel thought she was going to go mad without them.

"Eugene, I'm hungry," Rapunzel complains to her husband.

"I know honey but you don't want anything we have," Eugene replies sorrow in his eyes. Rapunzel had been eating meals but not very much of them because of the radishes.

"I know I'm sorry it's just driving me crazy! I can't think of anything but those delicious radishes." Rapunzel says frustrated.

"You know what Punzie, I'll go get you your radishes," Eugene says. He just wants to make her happy.

"You will! Oh Eugene! Thank You!" Rapunzel shouts wrapping him in a big hug.

It will take 6 days for the back and forth journey, but he's willing to do it. Maybe if he takes Max he can persuade him to get him there faster.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Eugene gas been gone two days and Rapunzel was worried sick. She'd practically spent every minute looking out the window waiting for his return. She would feel extremely guilty if something happened to him.

The queen was saddened by how upset her daughter was. She knew she would feel the same if she was in Rapunzel's shoes.

Today the queen is knitting some things for the baby while watching Rapunzel look out the window. The queen remembers back to when she was pregnant...

"Tommy?" the younger version of the queen calls.

"Yes dear?" the king asks knowing already what she wants.

"I'm hungry," the queen complains.

"I'm sorry darling is there something I can get you?" The king asks sincerely.

"Well do you remember the radishes from Caseopia?"

"Yes.." the king asks nervously.

"I am craving them so badly! It's all I've been able to think of for a week! It's driving me nuts!" the queen yells exasperated.

She then recalls how the king himself made the journey to get the radishes. How odd she thinks to herself I completely forgot about it. That was the small portion of the queen's pregnancy that she was not sick for.

"Rapunzel," the queen calls to her daughter.

"Yes?"

"I just remembered that when I was pregnant I craved radishes and your father went to get them for me."

"Really," Rapunzel replies giggling, "that's some coincidence."

AN: okay the continuation of this will be in the next chapter. I made up the whole thing about Caseopia and the radishes being rare. I figure I had to make it hard for Eugene to get them haha evil me giving him a challenge. Also what fun would it be if they could just get some in the kingdom? The next chapter will be about Eugene's journey to get the radishes. Anyway thank you for reading and I'd you like you can leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: First off I would like to apologies for the excruciatingly long wait! Don't worry though I am going to try to update as fast as I can! I just took my AP test and I should b able to update sooner. I also was having some writer's block but now I know where I'm going. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and people who put me on favorite and alert! You guys are amazing! So now on with the story!

Disclaimer: The usual applies here I don't own anything you recognize.

"Surprise"

Chapter 6

By Alltangledup95

Eugene traveled on tiredly. He and Maximus had been riding for 2 days now. One more day and they would reach Caseopia. If they continued on at the rate they were going, they may reach Caseopia by nightfall. Eugene missed Rapunzel and worried if she was alright constantly.

"Come on Max, we should be there soon," Eugene says to Max giving him a pat on his back.

Max was doing his best to get to Caseopia as soon as possible. He hated the road to Caseopia because it could be dangerous at times and has been known to harbor thieves. Eugene was concerned about this as well because he was once one of the thieves along this road.

The two companions continued on silently with their senses high on alert. Both Eugene and Maximus could hear faint noises coming from the bushes. They tried to brush it off as simply being cute little bunnies. Both knew however this was not true.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Matthew crouched low in the bushes trying to be as quiet as possible, even though his companions were not being quite as discreet. Matthew was the one that had spotted the rider approaching. Normally he wouldn't bother with the travelers passing through, but this one was definitely different.

Most of the travelers were dirt poor so there was no point in trying to rob them. This rider however wore the royal crest of the kingdom of Corona. The traveler was wearing nice clothes and had a good sized sack so he must have wealth on him.

Matthew however could not shake the feeling that he knew this man from somewhere, but he decided to just brush it off. He smiled seeing as how the rider became nervous at hearing the noises his companions were emitting.

Matthew gives the signal then all of the thieves jump out from the bushes and surround the rider and his horse.

Eugene was expecting that's was how they would attack so he was somewhat prepared. "Well I guess it's time to put on the Flynn Rider charm' Eugene thinks to himself as he tried to assess his current situation. He steadies his fear and mentally tries to brush it to the side. He knows that to these men showing fear is a weakness that he cannot afford if he wants to make it out of here alive.

"Hey guys the name is Flynn, Flynn Rider how's your evening going?"

'That voice the looks, no it can't be,' Matthew thinks to himself.

"Okay pretty boy get off the horse give us the goods and no one gets hurt," one of the thieves says menacingly to Eugene.

"Sorry guys but no can do. I'm on an urgent mission and I really mist be going," Eugene says as he nudges Max forward. The thieves are too quick though and they swing him off the horse and restrain his hands behind his back.

Matthew is now certain who this stranger is. He asks shocked, "Eugene?"

Eugene looks at Matthew and the same look on Matthew's face comes over his features and he asks, "Matthew?"

AN: Ohhh cliff hanger! All will be explained in the next chapter! Sorry to leave u guys like this but I should have the next chapter out by next week I apologize for it being short! Leave a review if you like they are much appreciated but not necessary! I love you guys thanks for reading!


	7. Update

Hey guys… I am soooo sorry I haven't updated, I went through a lot of really tough things the last couple of years…. But now I am back! I was having a lot of problems with writing this story but I hope to have another chapter ready soon! I hope no one is too mad at me! Also to clear up some confusion about how many months Rapunzel is, this story isn't in chronological order, I didn't do it that way since it's all one-shots. Also, I have a much better computer now, and I am 2 years wiser lol so my grammar will be better hopefully! Hard to believe I wrote this when I was 15… I love you guys and I hope you stick with me 3

~Alltangledup95


	8. Chapter 7

"Surprise"

Chapter 7

By Alltangledup95

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas the rest belongs to Disney…

Eugene was taken aback, why was Matthew thieving? Had he really gone down the same road he had from when he was Flynn Rider?

The men were still holding tight to Eugene, Matthew was just as surprised as Eugene was to see him. "Let him go," Matthew called to his men then continued, "and leave us alone for a while I would like to talk to him alone. The men passed confused looks, but followed their orders all the same, and stepping into the woods left Matthew and Eugene alone.

At first they stood there awkwardly neither one knowing what to say to the other, it had been 10 years since they had seen each other last. That was during Eugene's days at the orphanage, before he reverted to a life of crime.

"So I see you're doing pretty well Eugene," Matthew begins awkwardly.

"That's a recent development, you see I was the wanted thief Flynn Rider, but now I've changed my life around."

Matthew burst out laughing, "I always thought that was you on those wanted posters! But the nose always threw me off! Well I guess you can see I turned to a life of crime too. It was just so hard to be on my own after the orphanage no one is there to help you or lead you in the right direction."

"I know what you mean, it was a rough few years for me, but then I met this amazing girl and I'm still not quite sure whether I rescued her or she rescued me," Eugene smiled and gave a laugh then continued, "well anyway it turns out she was the lost princess of Corona, and we fell in love. So she and I were married two years ago and I gave up my life of crime. She was the first person to ever really believe in me. Rapunzel is pregnant now, and that's why I'm on my way to Cassiopeia to get some radishes, she's been craving them like crazy."

"Why are you all alone on this quest?" Matthew asks and Maximus gives an annoyed huff. "You have to know that these roads can be dangerous."

"Yes, I know and that's why I'm traveling alone, I thought a whole entourage would draw more attention. And besides it would make the journey longer," Eugene replied.

"That's true, but still you shouldn't go alone, I'll accompany you. I owe you one after all," Matthew smirked at Eugene.

Eugene knew exactly what the other man was talking about. During their time in the orphanage, Eugene had stood up for Matthew when he was picked on by a bully.

Eugene was in a way a protector of the other kids, he was one of the oldest in the group, and some cruel kids had picked him when he was younger.

One day the kids were all playing outside, the woman in charge of the orphanage was busy tending to a little girl who had fallen and scraped her knee. She was too busy to pay attention to the bullying taking place.

The previous day the king and queen of Corona had made a special trip to the orphanage, to surprise the kids with some toys for the upcoming holidays. Little Matthew had received a handsome toy soldier with a red uniform and gleaming gold buttons. He was happy that he hadn't been forgotten amongst all the other kids, and was grateful for his gift.

Matthew had decided to take it outside that day to play, where he could build trenches for his soldier to hide in like real ones did. That was Matthew's hope to be a brave and loyal soldier to the kingdom of Corona one day. As Matthew began digging his first trench an older boy named Daniel approached him.

"What's that you got there Matty?" the boy asked in a taunting voice. Daniel was the bully of the orphanage and liked to pick on the other kids. Matthew decided to ignore him and kept on digging his trench. Daniel was jealous that Matthew had gotten such a nice gift from the royal couple when all he'd gotten was a dumb book he couldn't even read.

The jealous boy snatched away the soldier while Matthew cried out in protest. Matthew demanded that he give it back, but Daniel towered over him in height and held the toy out of the boy's grasp. The scene didn't go unnoticed by a young Eugene Fitzherbert. Eugene had made it his business ever since he read the Flynn Rider books to help out the other kids and to protect them from bullies like Daniel.

Eugene walked over with his chest puffed out and his "tough guy" look on his face. "Give it back," he demanded in the sternest voice an eight year old could muster. Eugene was the same age as Daniel so the boys were equal in height.

"Oh yeah, who's gonna make me?" the boy shot back.

Eugene glanced at Daniel and at him winked before saying simply, "Me." And with that he punched Daniel in the nose. In shock and shame the boy dropped the toy and ran away to cry in the corner. Eugene smiled smugly, and then he bent down to retrieve the soldier. "I think this is yours," he said to Matthew.

"Thanks," he replied with awe, "my name's Matthew."

"I'm Eugene, that's a pretty cool trench you're building, mind if I join you?"

"Of course you can!" shouted an enthusiastic Matthew.

For the rest of the time they lived in that orphanage, Eugene and Matthew were inseparable.

AN- Well there you go guys! Finally another chapter! Sorry its so short, but I felt it was a good spot to leave off. And I really wanted to give you guys a chapter! I actually didn't really intend to have chapters tie into each other like this, it was supposed to be more of a one-shot type deal. But I like where this is going so I'm just going to go with it for now! There will either be one or two more chapters tied in like this and then it's back to one-shots! I'm completely obsessed with the new movie Frozen, so I think I'm going to do a Tangled/ Frozen crossover after I wrap this all up! Thanks for your support you guys it means so much to me! Thank you for all my wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or typos!


End file.
